This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project investigates the role of dopamine D3 receptor mechanisms in stimulant abuse and the potential utility of D3 receptor antagonists and partial agonists for the treatment of substance abuse disorders.